


Testing

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New taste buds must be tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is what happens when I don't get good marmalade.

The Doctor stuck his fingers in the jar, only to immediately spit out the orange marmalade that'd covered his fingers.

"Nope, not this one either."

Rose eyed the half-dozen open jars on the table, then the fifteen or so more jars remaining on the counter. They'd been in Pete's world for just a few days and her parents had finally driven them bonkers, so Rose announced that morning that they'd be going to her flat. On their way, they made a stop to Tesco's. The Doctor had seen the various selections of jams and marmalade; she'd given in to his pouty expression. She bought them all for him to try out his new taste buds, though she wondered where her sanity had gone at that moment.

"Doctor-" Rose was cut off by a pleasurable groan and she couldn't help but stare into dark brown eyes as they bored into hers; it felt as if she suddenly had no breath left in her lungs. Her sanity had officially left the building.

"This one," he stated.

"You sure?" At his nod, she dragged him to what was now to be their bedroom.


End file.
